The quest
by Hyunji Lee
Summary: Annabeth cheated and now Percy loves Thalia. Athena is kidnapped and Percy, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth are on a quest, they meet a strange boy, Jake in the way, what happens when Annabeth starts feeling things for Jake and Nico?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DIdn'T WRITE THE FIRST CHAPTER IT's A CHAPTER FROM DID YOU EVER BY FERB AND IT's LIKE THE COOLEST STORY I'VE EVER SEEN**

For being the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, I didn't feel so wise.

In fact, I felt bitter insolence course through my during this summer's year at camp. Regret nagged at my mind at the sight of _him_ and _her_ together. In all honesty, I had thought that just because I left my mediocre affair with Travis Stoll meant that Percy would still be there for me. While with Hermes' son, I had watched the girls from the Aphrodite cabin and Demeter cabin flock Percy Jackson's every move, now that he was a bachelor.

Why was it that the moment I left Percy, the boy had gotten even more handsome than before?

The fates were not on my side obviously.

Even thought I had been the one to cheat on him, he was still the same sweet Percy. He was still kind to me, even though we had hastily broken up. Even their friendship had been marred by the incident, which goes to show that you should never date your best friend, even if you love him.

It wasn't really even an affair. Travis had been the one to kiss me first during their workshop training and for some reason, I imagined Percy and kissed the boy back. Unfortunately, Clarisse had been walking by—I _hated_ her now— and out of loyalty, she told Percy what happened. After the big battle, Clarisse was considerably kinder to Percy, and some of that kindness was evoked from Silena's death. Percy had been mad, and I had never seen him so mad before, and the next thing I knew, Travis Stoll was all I had left.

By the end of last summer, I had been labeled many cruel things by my campers, just for one mistake. Percy may have forgiven me—and it took him a long time to do so— but no one else did. A whole year had gone by, and no other word of Percy Jackson reached my ears. During the winter, I had broken up with Travis just because there was no other reason.

I wanted Percy back.

Come this start of the camp, and I was more confident in getting him back. I ignored all the comments behind my back with a strong face, and I walked with my head held up high like a true daughter of Athena. Shame wouldn't hinder me in the slightest. I planned on claiming Percy as mine once more, just because I still loved him more strongly than ever.

But he had moved on. In more ways than one, this summer had been worse than the last. The insults that labeled me as 'tramp' or 'whore'—I could deal with. But seeing Percy and _her_ together every single day gnawed at me. It simply killed me whenever I looked.

What was the worst of all was that my two best friends were dating each other.

Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace. Who would have thought of it? It was said that they would be either the best of friends or the worst of enemies. Who would have thought that they would be neither?

It was unexplainable, even to me who always seemed to have an answer to everything, why I was striding over to Poseidon's cabin at seven in the morning. It was a chilly summer morning, and not many campers were up yet, so no one had the chance to label her a freak or anything.

I strode through the door without even knocking. "Percy—"

I faltered in place, my heart dropping lower than ever with guaranteed pain. The sight I was seeing was one I didn't expect. I took a couple steps back. "I—I'm…"

"Annabeth?" Percy looked up from the map he had been studying. It was an aged map of ancient Greece given to him from his father, and it had once belonged to the great Odysseus.

I swallowed thickly, drinking in the sight in front of me. The map of ancient Greece laid strewn out on the blanket that covered his lower half. The seventeen year old was lying back, idly running his fingers through the dark strands of hair belonging to the pale, skinny girl that was sleeping beside him.

Oh, did I forget to mention that Thalia was there too?

"I-I didn't know you had c-company," I stuttered, and I inwardly cursed myself for it. "I didn't mean to intrude. I'm sorry. I'll just go—"

"You don't have to." Percy's cheeks looked flushed at my arrival, but he didn't seem too bothered by it. "It's not like we…did _anything_…" At this, he blushed even more. He noticed my crestfallen face. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, like nothing mattered because it didn't. "It's nothing. It was silly."

"C'mon," Percy rolled his eyes teasingly at me. "I know you, Annabeth. You don't coming storming in early at seven a.m. in the morning just to tell me that what you really need to say is just nothing."

I contemplated silently to herself, looking between the handsome son of Poseidon on the bed and the gap of his cabin door before pulling out a chair and setting it beside him. I plopped down on the chair carefully, my gaze maintained from his eyes.

My hands were folded tightly on my lap. "I never apologized for what happened between you and me."

"Oh," he blinked. "That."

"Yeah," I added quietly.

Percy didn't know what to say. Being the boy that he was, and the space that had integrated between them during their post-breakup, he just assumed that things were alright with them. Even if she did cheat, he could never be mad at Annabeth for so long.

"You don't have to apologize," he replied a few minutes later. "It wasn't completely your fault. I mean," he paused, his other hand scratching the back of his neck nervously, "I must have done something to make you do what you did, right?"

I looked up quickly. My eyes were red-rimmed. "Don't say that," I commanded him chokingly. "None of it was ever your fault, so don't you think that way. This was all me."

When Percy was stunned to silence, I continued. "I'm so, very sorry, Percy," I whispered, my traitorous tears strolling down my cheeks, taking their leisurely time. "If I had things my way, I'd reverse time and avoid the mistake I did. I don't know why I did it when I had you. Percy, you were— _are_ perfect."

"I'm not perfect, Annabeth," the other boy shook his head in disagreement.

I sniffed. "And I'm far from it. I don't deserve it, I know that, but would you ever forgive me?"

Percy reached out and held his hand, his palm facing up. I blinked down more tears before I placed my hand slowly in his, sighing when his warm, long fingers enveloped in mine. This one, simple touch gave some indication to me that Percy might still love me.

I knew better than that.

"You should know that I forgave you a long time ago," he smiled gently. "I could never stay mad at you for too long. You're one of my best friends."

_Friend_. Of course I would always remain his friend. There was a time in which me and Percy were more than just friends, but I blew it.

Thalia shifted in place, rolling over to face Percy, her bangs falling on her face, the covers slightly thrown back to show that she was wearing an over-sized orange Camp Half-Blood shirt that hung off her thin shoulder. It wasn't as hard as rocket science to figure out that the shirt was Percy's. A small, natural ball of envy budded in me. I had never worn anything of Percy's when _I_ was with him.

Automatically, Percy let go of my hand, forgotten, as he was enamored with the girl beside him. It was true to say that Thalia Grace was one of the most beautiful girls in camp, and maybe of all New York. Now that Thalia had grown out of her punk/Goth phase, letting her hair grow out longer, she was even more beautiful than ever. Some referred to her as the second Helen of Troy, her being the daughter of Zeus, even though Thalia detested the similarity between her and the older woman.

She had such long hair now. Those black, endless curtains reached to the girl's waist now, a far cry from what Thalia's short-cropped hair a couple years ago.

I felt mordancy as I watched Percy push back Thalia's black bangs with evident tenderness. It was as though the daughter of Athena wasn't even there, when Percy leaned down to kiss Thalia's bare shoulder before pulling the shirt up to cover it.

Thalia, somehow sensing his presence, snuggled a bit closer until her head was lying on his lap. Her arms were subconsciously and loosely snaking around his slim waist. Percy only smiled at this, his hand returning to playing with her hair. I felt forgotten.

She cleared her throat. "Uh…Percy?"

Percy looked up curiously, but did not remove his hands from her long hair. "Sorry about that, Annabeth. Almost forgot you were there," he gave a light chuckle at his tactlessness.

_Of course you did,_ I thought soberly, but I managed a tight grin. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you ever…" I trailed off, trying to find the right words to fit this. It was now or never. "Did you ever love me the same way you love her?" I nodded over at sleeping Thalia. "When we were together?"

Silence. And then: "Honestly?"

I nodded. "Yes, the truth."

"Well, there was a time when I thought I felt that way for you," Percy answered, his seawater gaze never once wavering from mine. "And to be honest, when we broke up, I didn't miss you as much as I should have."

Ouch. That one really hurt.

"And then I realized that I didn't love you the way I thought I would. I love you like you're my sister."

This seemed like a déjà vu, doesn't it? Luke Castellan had asked me the same question I asked, and I had responded in the same manner as Percy did before Luke had died.

I accepted the cold, hard fact. "And Thalia?"

Percy's response was a beautiful, soft smile. "I love her more than anything else. More than my life. I couldn't live without her," he murmured, his eyes dropping down to stare again at Thalia. It was a short declaration of love, and as simple as it was, it was perfect with a flair that was simply Percy.

The more Percy's love grew for Thalia, the more my heart was breaking. I couldn't bear it. _Be strong, daughter_, I heard her mother's calm voice in her head,_ We all learn from our mistakes and we excel from it. _

"Thank you, Percy," I willed herself to smile as she rose from her seat. "I needed this. Closure, you know?"

The son of Poseidon nodded. "I understand. Don't worry about it."

"Alright. See you at breakfast," I breathed before running out of the cabin.

It was right outside of his cabin did I let her tears fall again, doubling even more than the first time I cried that morning. My breathing came out in ragged chokes, my heart hammering as I tripped over her shoelaces. I fell forward, my face pressed against the dirt below, tears still streaming from my grey eyes. Life wasn't fair.

And yet, I had to see them together every day, each day, my pain doubled and my hate for the girl whom I once called family grew.

I went and sat by the lake, I would lean against his chest and he would stroke my hair in return.

"Those were good times." I murmured, and to add to my fantastic day, Thalia and Percy came out of cabin three holding hands, I turned away, stood up and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Chiron called the camp for a meeting, he looked troubled, I watched Percy coming in, beside him where Thalia was the place where I once stood, they sat down in the end, for Poseidon and Zeus.

"Thank you, now, we have a problem in Olympus." Chiron started, normally, I would have been interested, but now, my mind was too filled with _her_.

"What?" Travis called, how I hated him, he was the one who had made this mess in the first place.

"I was getting to that." Chiron seemed annoyed "Athena has been captured."

Everyone gasped and looked at me, I was shocked, and close to breaking down in front of everyone, I had no boyfriend, no normal friend, and now my mother was gone, whoever did that, would had to have been clever, my mother would not have been a easy victim.

"The best the gods could figure is that she's trapped in Tatarus." Chiron said, "The gods were ready to get her back, but Hades is unwilling to let a swarm of gods crowd in his territory, scattering the people of Asphodel, so that he would have to gather them again."

"Why doesn't just one god go?" Thalia questioned and I cringed just at the sound of her voice.

"The power of Tatarus makes it hard to free someone even if the 12 Olympians poured their energy in it." Chiron replied "Which leaves just one option."

"We need a quest." Percy finished flatly.

"We need heroes, and I think Annabeth should lead it." Chiron said, "Any complaints?" No answer was heard from anyone, I knew that it would still take some time for them to take me in and respect me like they had done before, but they weren't unkind. "Any suggestions?"

Will Solace shot up his hand "I think Percy, Thalia and Nico should go." Murmurs of agreement passed through the Mess hall, my heart skipped a beat, I didn't mind Nico coming or Percy, it might have even been a chance to get him back, but I couldn't bear the thought of Thalia coming with us.

"That makes 4!" I protested.

Chiron stroked his beard "True, true, but my dear, when you went in to the Labyrinth, you went with 4 because you thought it was right, and you succeeded, with the help of your friends, I have no objections."

I hung my head, the battle was lost, "I'll get a prophecy." I ran up to Rachel's cave.

Rachel was sitting on her rocking chair with her feet on the table, her iPod was in her ears and she was reading a book, she wore jeans and a t-shirt and looked completely relaxed.

"Um, Rachel?" she jumped and I apologized "Sorry, it's just, I need a prophecy."

Rachel stood up brushing her jeans "Next time, don't creep up." She said drily, and I felt hurt, even Rachel thought I was a slag now, and it was unfair, I knew she had a time when she had set her eyes on Percy too, I grimaced, that was Percy's problem, he was too popular, and how had he changed from the young messy boy he had been when he was twelve years old to the handsome, strong, intelligent teenager he was now, I didn't know, it didn't make him any less attractive.

Rachel sighed well, I suppose you are leading a quest?"

"Yes I am, my mother has been kidnapped." Rachel seemed shocked like I had been,

"Well, you really need a prophecy, okay, hang on." She closed her eyes and green mist enveloped out of her mouth

"_4 shall go west_

_On a desperate quest_

_To find a missing god_

_And there they shall go along the green road_

_To unravel the mystery_

_The biggest in history_

_And you shall get love back_

_By the black person_

_And you shall reach the goddess in chains_

_The more the crooked one gains_

_Beware my child, the danger return_

_And this time, you may not have the strength to make it turn."_

Rachel collapsed into her chair while I pondered the prophecy, if I'm 100 percent honest, I was really interested in the _and you shall get love back_ that must be Percy, though the next line bothered me, Percy wasn't back, what did black mean anyway? If it was a person with black hair, that was Percy.

I was distracted by thoughts of him, tall, muscular, tanned but not too tanned like me, messy black hair, sea green eyes, angular nose, smiling mouth and long legs and arms, then the happy dream was destroyed by a pale girl who stepped by him, she was very beautiful, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she had long silky black curls and big electric blue eyes framed with long dark lashes, she had full red lips and was slender, shorter than Percy, but taller then me, she had a splash of freckles across her nose, and was so beautiful it made me hurt just to look at her. I shook my head to clear the vision and saw that Rachel was conscious again. "What were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing." I hurried out of the cave.

"Well?" Chiron demanded "Did you get it?"

"Yes I did?" I sighed heavily.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell us!" Thalia said eagerly, I glared at her, what hurt more was that Thalia was always nice to me, she still referred to me as a best friend, I would feel less guilty if she was mean to me so that I could have a excuse to be mean back.

"_4 shall go west_

_On a desperate quest_

_To find a missing god_

_And there they shall go along the green road_

_To unravel the mystery_

_The biggest in history"_

I hesitated, and decided to skip the next two lines.

"_And you shall reach the goddess in chains_

_The more the crooked one gains_

_Beware my child, the danger return_

_And this time, you may not have the strength to make it turn."_

"That's it?" Katie Gardener asked, I nodded, I didn't feel very ill-mannered towards her, unlike her siblings, who were always flirting with Percy when I had just broken up with him. I nodded in response to her question.

"Well, what are we waiting for, chop chop, get moving, questors, get packing, Argos will take you to the train station." Chiron stood up, signaling the end of the meeting.

I raced away, with my own reasons

I wanted to go fast to rescue my mum

I had seen Percy put a arm around Thalia's waist and it just hurt too much to look

I arrived at cabin 6 and packed my backpack, a few months ago, Malcolm, my right hand man and my second in command would have already had my bag ready, but like everyone else, he was unsure of how he should treat me, he had respected me too much to hate me, but I had cheated and Athena's cabin was clever, Malcolm knew just how dangerous and heart breaking it was when you were cheated without experiencing it.

I finished and slung my bag over my shoulders, it was heavier than usual, I had put things in there that Aphrodite would have been proud of to impress Percy, before I left, I applied a little bit of mascara and a red lipstick, most of the camp before would have said that I was the most beautiful in camp beside the Aphrodite cabin, but now that Thalia came, I got pushed out, I mean, I should be the one to get Percy, I was the one who found him when he went missing, Thalia didn't deserve him and I was going to get him back.

I arrived at the van, everyone else was already waiting, Nico yawned, he hadn't been at the meeting, due to his visit to the underworld yesterday which had tired him out a lot, and was probably wondering what the hell was going on.

"Now," I said before getting in the van "_I_ am leading this quest and _I _make decisions, if you don't agree with me, it's too bad, got it?" before, I would never have been ill tempered but the break up with Percy had changed me, literally.

There was no answer, I took that as yes.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at the train station and Argos handed me two packets, one was full of 5 dollar notes, later when I counted, it added up to 100 dollars, and 5 drachmas.

"Good luck." He said gruffly and drove away.

I was just about to buy tickets when a voice interrupted me.

"Wait." Percy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"When it says along the green road, I mean, green sometimes can mean eco friendly or something like that, right? So what if it means we have to go by the forest walking or something like that?"

I gritted my teeth, I hated it that Percy's words actually made sense, I was the thinker and I will make decisions, why was it that the handsome boy in front of me had grown so clever and logical, it just wasn't fair, and it was too painful, he was too perfect, and yet not mine, deep inside, I had a feeling he was right but I was just to stubborn and proud to admit it.

"I am the leader and I make decisions, we are going by the train." I said.

"But…" Percy started.

"No buts or ifs." I said stubbornly.

Percy set his face, I knew he was just as stubborn as I was and he wasn't going to back down.

"Tell me Annabeth, what could that part mean then?"

"I don't know, it could mean anything, but we don't go looking for prophecies, the prophecy finds us."

"But what if this one is different." He said softly, and I melted beneath the sea green gaze, so gentle, and before I knew it I was answering.

"Okay, we'll go by the forest." When I realized what I was saying, I tried to backtrack but it was too late, the damage done. "Damn you Annabeth and you are supposed to be WISE." I muttered.

Percy took Thalia's hand and I tried to stay away from them, well, you know where that leads me to, next to Nico.

"You okay?" he asked, I sighed, he was okay looking but not an inch compared to Percy.

I shook my head since when were you so obsessed by boys? I scolded myself.

"I'm fine." I said, Nico didn't seem convinced.

"Look Annabeth, I know that you didn't mean this to happen." He said quietly "And I just wanted to say, well, I trust you okay? I know how you feel about Percy and I wish I could help you, and I can't, but I can help you with emotional feelings ya know, so, when you need a friend, I'm here, I just wanted for you to know."

I was taken back but I felt warm inside, Nico trusted me and I felt better than I had in a long time.

At night, we arrived at the nearest forest.

"We'll stop here." Percy looked up.

"Who made you leader." I muttered, but I didn't complain because he was right, the sky was getting dark and it would be foolish to do any further.

We set camp and Percy volunteered to be first watch.

I was getting my sleeping bag ready when Thalia came up "Annabeth." She said, guilt and concern in her blue eyes.

"What?" I asked without looking.

"Can I talk to you?" she had asked this many times in the past, I hade always refused but now, I didn't have the strength.

"Yes." I said tiredly.

"Good!" Thalia beamed. "Follow me."

I followed her deeper in to the forest. At last we stopped by a lake.

"Annabeth." Thalia looked deep into my eyes "I'm really sorry."

"About what?" I looked away.

"You know what."

I sighed "Yes I do know but please Thalia I don't want to talk again."

Thalia looked at me with pain "I love him, I really do and I will take good care of him, I promise, so Annabeth, can I ask you something?"

I nodded silently.

"Can we be back to what we were? family." she added softly, her voice musical.

I stared out to the lake. "Thalia, do you really think we could be what we once were? After what has happened?"

"No," she admitted looking down at her sneakers. "But we can try, Annabeth, I really want to be back, I do love you, like a sister, and I always will, please, let us just try."

"It wouldn't work." I stood up "If I don't like him, it might, but I still love him Thalia, and it hurts me every time I watch you and him together"

Thalia lowered her eyes "You're right Annabeth I sorry I even asked."

"It's all right, I'm tired of avoiding you." I started walking back.

I turned my back and into the camp, Percy was snoring softly, he must have been tired.

I was tempted to take his head in my lap but I resisted, instead I tried to sleep, Thalia came a few minutes after, looked at Percy and laughed quietly, she took his head in her lap and took watch.

I drifted to sleep, then I was dreaming, I was in Tatarus and my mother was there, her hands chained behind her back, feet chained to the ground and a ga around her mouth.

"Mother?" I whispered.

She shook head then motioned to a paper conjured from air. Annabeth, listen I know this looks like Tatarus, but it is a trick, please, you must not go to Tatarus, there's a trap, it's a place unknown to human beings, you'll be the first one to find it, you have to come quickly I've only got 2 weeks until I am going to go to Tatarus and then it will be almost impossible to get me out you must hurry.

"But mum, if it isn't Tatarus, where is this place?"

I can't tell you she yelled over a storm starting to brew It's an Island, you must hurry you must…

Annabeth jolted awake, everyone was awake and she felt embarrassed and sat down next to Nico. "You all right?" he asked "You were tossing and muttering in your sleep."

"Of course I am." I said defiantly.

Percy smiled (Oh he was too handsome) and handed me a plate of toast and bacon, with fried eggs.

"Where did you get these?" I asked.

"I woke up early, I guess it's because I slept early not meaning to, and I thought of a surprise for you and I dipped in the grocery store and built a fire."

"For me?" I asked, heart beating faster.

"Well, for all of you, but you seemed the most tired, so in a way, I guess so." He replied, I was so happy, but then that happiness shattered when he leaned back against Thalia's lap once more "I was so embarrassed when I woke up to find I hadn't kept my watch and slept." He turned around to grin at Thalia "Weren't I heavy?"

"Of course you were, now get off my lap!" Thalia hit him playfully.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Percy complained and sat up straight. "Well, I'm going to change my clothes, I slept on bare ground." He disappeared into the tent and came back minutes later in shorts and a green t-shirt with a blue jumper over it.

"Me too." Thalia walked in the tent "My clothes got dirty because of you Percy!"

"Ouch, that's harsh." Percy yawned and almost lay back again before he remembered his new clothes.

Thalia walked back out, in dark knee length jeans and a electric blue t-shirt which matched her eyes with a dark blue jumper over the top, she laced her white and blue trainers and sat down.

I stood up slowly, "I want to have a bath and some private time."

Everyone looked at me in surprise "Annabeth, have you forgot the quest?" Nico asked.

"No, I just need sometime of my own." I stood up, I'll be at the lake, and no one disturb me." The boys turned red at the thought and chanted quickly.

"Of course not, we'll wait."

I took my bag and walked in the lake after taking my clothes off.

I washed my hair and used hair conditioner for the first time to make my hair as silky and shiny as Thalia's, though she didn't use conditioners.

I washed then dried my hair fully, brushed my hair and fluffed my natural curly hair.

I put on white shorts and pink spaghetti straps, I applied red lipstick to make my lips as red as Thalia's and pale pink eye shadow I put a blusher on and slipped my feet into a pair of pink high heels. When I looked in the small mirror I raised an eyebrow, and whistled, wow, I looked like a stranger, like… a pop star or something like that, but I looked like a gangster and a freak, instead of Thalia's natural beauty, I sighed and put in a pink butterfly pin in my hair, and changed into pale pink flat shoes, those high heels would be way too hard to walk around in.

I walked out and Percy looked shocked "Wow Annabeth, that's the first time I've seen you wearing make up and your hair so curly and clean."

I smiled, he like it, but Thalia walked out of the tent, her hair ruffled and eyes bleary, yet, she was so beautiful, much more then me, it hurt me that however I tried, I could not be like her, I turned away.

We carried on, and told them about my dream.

"So according to your dream, and the prophecy," Percy said slowly "We must find an Island in the west that isn't known."

"Yup." I agreed, he had grown so smart!

"Well, we would have to sail, and that's my job." He grinned, "Well, come on ladies and gentleman, I'll give you a ride on my pet Rainbow!" seeing my expression, he added "Tyson said I could borrow him when I wanted, and hopefully, he'll bring another 2."

"2?" I asked.

"Rainbow's enough to ride 2." He replied.

I so hoped I would ride with him, but I knew better.

"So, you and Thalia is going are going to ride together?" I asked.

"No, you and Nico ride together, I'm feeling in a mood for riding on my own."

I looked at him carefully and realized, he was trying to pair me up, I sighed, when will he realize I was in love with him!

Percy whistled and Rainbow appeared with another big one like him with him.

"Great, well, I'll ride with Thal and you ride with Nick." He sat down on Rainbow, Thalia sat behind him and wrapped her arms around Percy's waist.

I looked hesitantly at Nico, "Well, I guess you can go first."

Nico nodded, then sat down on Rainbow's friend, I stepped over carefully and sat behind him then sort of made a awkward ring around Nico's waist.

"You can hold on you know." Nico grinned "I know you're scared that you'll fall off."

"Oh, thank you." I held tight, making Nico gasp, actually I hated the sea, it freaked me out a bit if I'm honest.

I loosened my grip a bit and Nico relaxed.

"Right you just follow me" Percy said.

We travelled and I slowly leaned against Nico's aviator's jacket, it didn't smell of death as I expected, actually it smelt nice, kind of like soil and something else, the forest, his scent was different from Percy's who smelt of the sea and the breeze, both of their scents were nice, actually to be honest, most people would have said Percy's scent was nicer, but I didn't like the sea though I like the forest, and I found myself sniffing Nico and supporting my weight on him, soon I was asleep.

"Annabeth!" a familiar voice woke me up.

I sat up blearily, "Mother? What is it now?"

"Annabeth, wake up NOW!"

I jolted awake just in time to see a ship looming in front of us, out of instinct, I leapt to the side, unluckily, the tide was going in the way I leapt and I was washed away from my friends "Annabeth!" I heard Thalia yell, I tried to reply but I couldn't, I was too tired, I closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, staring about me, where was I?

Then a boy next to me surprised me by yelling, "Jake! she's awake!"

A handsome bot hurried in and smiled, I gasped, he looked so much like some one I had sworn to forget about... He looked like Luke.

Infact he could have been a twin, he had the same blonde hair, same blue eyes and the mischevious smile.

"I thought you were never going to wake up!" he exclaimed "One minute, I was having tea, next you were washed to the shore!"

I blinked "How long was I unconcius?" I asked.

"About two days," he replied "Whyare you here in the first place?" he asked.

"I... I... Do you have a brother called Luke?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He looked surprised, then shocked, angry, last of all... Sad "Yes," he said miserably "He was my brother, but one day, he just ran away!" Jake cried in anguish "Why?" He was the only thing left for me and Tim here." Then he looked at me "How do you know him?"

I was speechless, this guy was the brother of someone I once loved, and, he didn't know he was a demigod! How? He must have attracted monsters!

"Have you been attacked by something unusual?"

He looked even more surprised "How do you know everything about me? Yes I have, do you know why? Please tell me! everyday they come and I fear for Tim so much! And Luke? Do you know him? Is he alive?"

I got to the conclusion he was a demigod and a friend. "I'm sorry, your brother is dead." I said quietly.

"No." Jake gasped "He was so strong..." He fell to the floor crying." I just looked sadly, remembering the day I realised that Luke had betrayed me.

I helped Jake to his feet, Tim was staring with big blue eyes like his other brothers. "Tim, go for a few hours." I spoke gently to him "You brother needs some time on his own.

Tim nodded and ran out of the room.

"Tell me about it, everything." Jake asked.

So I did, about all of my adventures, being a demigod and about Percy, how his brother had died to save the world.

"So... I'm a demigod? Son of Hermes?" I nodded and Jake seemed to try to go back to himself. "And so is Tim?"

I nodded again. "You have to get to amp half blood." I told him "I'll contact Chiron," I fumbled in my pocket and found my drachma.

Chiron sent a satyr and Grover arrived to take Jake away. "Thak you." Jake told me "Now I know why I have been always good at running and stealing because of you."

I'll never forget that day.


	5. Chapter 5

After Jake was transported, I contacted Percy, he appeared "Thank Poseidon! You're safe! We've been going out of our heads out of worry for you!"

I smiled, he had been worrying for me, he was messy, to my surprise, his hair was wet and it dripped over his eyes, but he looked more handsome then ever.

"Well, where are you?" he asked, my smile disappeared, I realized that was the problem, I didn't know where I was, I walked out telling Percy to wait, I looked around, then saw the truth, there was no one here, Jake lived on his own!

I frantically searched, then gave up and came back, Percy was gone, instead, Nico was there "Where's Percy?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, he's gone to deal with a monster, Thalia is helping him, they'll be alright."

"Oh." I was deflated, I had wanted to see Percy "Why is he wet?"

"That?" Nico laughed, somehow his laugh sounded good somehow. "It turns out he isn't waterproof when his girlfriend wants to splash him." I felt a pang, Percy never got wet when I splashed him. "Well never mind, where are you?"

"The problem is I don't know." I said, I had been stupid, why didn't I think to ask Jake where we were before?

Nico's expression changed "Oh no, bad news, what do we do now?" his brown eyes were solemn, but somehow, he looked kind of cute. Oh, stop it Annabeth.

I told my self sternly.

"I don't know." I replied uncertainly. Just then Percy came back, dry now.

"We dealt with it!" he said cheerfully, Thalia appeared in view too.

"Annabeth! We were so worried!"

"Oh, um yeah." I mumbled.

"Have you found out where you are?" Percy asked.

"No." I admitted looking down.

"Well, that's the first time, Annabeth doesn't know something," Percy teased, then it began to dawn on him. "Oh no, how do we get you back then?"

Nico pushed in then. "I think we should separate."

"Like what?" Thalia asked, I had been trying not to keep her in sight, sadly I failed.

"So, I go in search for Annabeth, you and Thalia go in search of Athena." Percy shook his head.

"Too dangerous We can't risk losing you too."

"Guys!" I got a better idea!" I cut in, I'm going to IM someone who may know where I am."

"Oh," Percy said. "Well, do it what are you waiting for?"

I nodded, Nico swung his sword to cut off the connection and I iris messaged Jake.

"Jake!" I yelled as he came into view. "Where do you live?"

"Annabeth!" Jake grinned "What did you say?"

"Where do you live? I need to know!"

"Okay." He looked puzzled but still gave me the directions, I memorized it and cut the connection.

"Percy!" I said, he was sitting, staring at the beach.

"Annabeth?" He got to his feet, lithe as a cat "Did you find out where you were?"

"Yeah," I told him and he noted it down."

"Okay, expect us in a day and don't move wherever you are."

I agreed and settled down in Jake's home, he was clean for a Hermes kid, and I was able to sleep peacefully without any disturbing dreams from my mother.

**LIKE IT?**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**AND I WELCOME ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY! I'M WAITING FOR AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS!**

**P.S WHO SHALL I PAIR ANNABETH WITH, JAKE OR NICO?**

**YOU DECIDE.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ugrhh I'm REALLY sorry for not updating but I was having a writer's block….. So anyway here comes the next chap! Review!

I woke up to the sound of swords clanging, a VERY familiar voice of Thalia shouted at the door.

"Annabeth! Open up Geez!" she yelled, I rolled my eyes, still the same Thalia, wait, I'm supposed to be jealous! I touched my chest, I didn't feel jealousy, well not much, I still felt pain, but compared to what I had suffered, it was nothing. I whirled around and to Thalia's immense surprise, I hugged the tall pale skinny girl. "Are you Annabeth or a clone?" she asked, then wrapped her strong arms around me. "Oh, Annabeth, have you finally forgiven me?" she asked.

"Maybe, right now I'm just relieved to have company." I said and pushed her away, Thalia's face fell. But it was true, though I had no idea why my heart felt light, I still wanted Percy. "Anyway why isn't Percy and Nico here?"

"Oh, dealing with a couple of monsters and a particular Minotaur." Her blue eyes glittered with amusement. "It was so funny to see Percy's annoyed face when he saw the Minotaur." I could imagine very well. I stalked past Thalia placing a hand at my knife and bumped into a person straight away.

"What the he…" I looked up into Jake.

"Sorry Annabeth." He helped me up. Thalia appeared with her sword.

"Who's…" she trailed away in shock "Luke?"

Jake looked up with amusement "Why does everyone think I'm Luke?"

"What? Oh, sorry." Thalia shook her ponytail. "You're Jake, right? Heard so much about you from Annabeth." Me and Jake blushed and Thalia laughed.

"Who's your friend? She's beautiful." Jake whispered, I instantly felt my face harden, I was sick of everyone thinking Thalia much more beautiful then me though she was. "I think you're prettier," Jake said and we blushed again.

"She's Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." I said and Jake nodded and chuckled.

"She's a hot one." I elbowed him. "Are you jealous Annabeth?" Jake was fully grinning now.

"Why do I even like you?" I groaned mentally slapping my head.

"Because I'm awesome?" Jake suggested, and I rolled my eyes again, but I wanted this conversation, it was like when I was with Percy, Jake was different.

Nico and Percy appeared, looking annoyed "sixteen hellhounds and one crazy Minotaur, you know what that equals? Chaos." Percy grumbled, brushing himself down. I laughed, Nico came over.

"Hey Annabeth." He said quietly, Jake's expression came guarded.

"Who's you friend?" he asked.

"Nico di Angelo, the one and only son of Hades." He introduced himself.

"Show-off." I heard Jake mutter, I pretended not to notice.

"This is Jake Castellan, son of Hermes." I said "Jake Nico, Nico Jake."

Nico's eyes widened, I found it cute, hang on? What the heck? "Castellan? You have a lot to explain Annabeth."

"Later." I said, Nico grumbled something about mysterious daughters of Athena and slouched away. Percy came over.

"Hey Annabeth," he said casually and started unleashing his worry "Do you know how worried we were? Thalia was worrying her head off? How irresponsible for you to jump the other way then us? Never do that again…" he would have continued if Jake hasn't cut him off.

"How many boys do you keep around you?" he raised an eyebrow.

Percy turned to him "Hello, you must be Jake, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Jacob Castellan, son of Hermes." Jake was eyeing Percy carefully.

"Jake, he has a girlfriend." I whispered in his ear.

"I heard that!" Percy said "Something going on with you two, huh? Jake, make sure you treat her well, or I will find you, I will tear you apart painfully and get Leo to burn you (Leo, Drew, Jason, Piper in story), then I will get Nico to send you to the fields of punishment, and Athena will find you definitely." Percy grimaced for a moment "I had a hell of a time when she came over in my cabin and lectured me for 3days without stopping, if Annabeth hadn't, well, you don't have to know, Athena would have killed me."

After he went off with Thalia Jake whispered "Is he really that violent?"

"No, he's kidding, probably, anyway you probably remind him of Luke." I said and Jake nodded.

"I'll make a note, Percy Jackson, NOT good enemy."

I laughed and Jake joined me after a moment, I stared into his blue eyes and my thought was he's cute. What? First Nico now Jake? I mentally slapped myself.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked around, Percy and Thalia had made themselves at home, sprawled across the couch, Thalia's head on Percy's chest. Incase you're wondering, we are at Jake's house, we decided to stay here for the night and go back to our quest tomorrow. Nico was sitting tensely at the end of his hard wooden chair. "Relax buddy." Jake said but he didn't seem pleased to have Nico around either.

"You okay Nico?" I asked, patting his back. I was in a long sleeved shirt with pajama bottoms. Jeez was it cold now.

"Uh, yeah sure." He said.

"You look a bit green." Percy called. Nico glared at him. Percy shrugged. "It's true though." He defended himself.

"Uh huh." Thalia said lounging.

"Shut up." Nico groaned, he grabbed a cushion and threw it, which they ducked easily.

"I think you're getting rusty man." Percy snickered. Nico grew fiery red. He stood up , and started throwing everything in view.

"Whoa! I bought this house for a good price!" Jake said as he dodged a piece of china monument.

"I'll ask my mum to repair it later… If we rescue her that is." I said. Jake cautiously put an arm around me.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright." I said. Percy and Thalia was busy playing dodge-things-thrown-by-Nico (Get it? Dodge ball, dodge things? No? Never mind)

"Calm down! This house is gonna go down…" Percy was cut off as he jumped forwards, pushing Thalia in the process, they both rolled under the table.

"Go for cover Annabeth!" Nico yelled as the house began breaking down.

"And it was only 3 years old too." Jake complained as we ducked under his bed. Soon there was a crash and the house trembled. I clapped my hands over my ears at the sound. Then, a big piece of concrete landed on my leg heavily.

"I swear that sound was worse than dad's thuders!" Thalia clambered out from under the table.

"My leg…" I whimpered.

"What' wrong with your leg?" Percy crawled out.

"I think it's shattered." I said.

"What?" Nico said he gently ran his fingers over my leg.

"It's shattered alright, the bones inside, I'm not sure if we can fix it…" he said. "It's not broken, the bones, they've broken into a million pieces." Percy examined my leg carefully.

"I don't think we can do a lot about this, I'm sorry Annabeth, I think you'll probably lose the use of your leg." His eyes were sparkling.

"I don't want to!" I said,

"All we can do is feed you ambrosia and wait." Thalia said mournfully.

"Wait…" Jake started.

"What?"

"I think I know a cure… My mum told me about this once, there is a titan called Calypso, she can cure this…" Jake said. My eyes widened at the mention of Calypso and Percy's did too.

"Jake, it's not easy to get to Calypso's island, I don't think it's possible." Percy said "I visited it once, and I'm pretty sure none except the gods are going to visit it soon."

"No, there is something else." Jake insisted "If you find this plant called moonlace (Is that right?) if you shred it and mix it with water to eat just 1 ml, you can travel to Calypso's island for 10 days." Everyone grew silent.

"We've got moonlace in our apartment…" Percy said. Jake perked up.

"Great! Some of us can go to fix Annabeth's leg and some can go to save Athena." I hate being a burden but I really needed a leg to live so I agreed.

"Hang on some of us?" Nico interrupted.

"I want to go." Jake said "I told you about this, I promise I won't be a burden, please."

"Just let him Nico." Percy said. Nico grumbled something about no experience. "So, how about me, Thalia and Nico go to rescue Athena, since I doubt you guys will meet monsters in the way, they would be attracted to us since we are the big three, and Annabeth and Jake can go to get their leg fixed."

"I want to go help Annabeth." Nico said "They might still get attacked, no offence Jake but you have no experience with sword fighting, and Annabeth is hurt."

"Annabeth said Percy defeated a Minotaur when he was 12 and had no experience why can't I?" Jake defended himself.

"Calm down! Jeez, fine, me and Percy will go to save Athena, Jake, Annabeth and Nico can go to heal Annabeth's leg, case closed!" Thalia said.

"But I can't walk." I said in a small voice, the fiery pain still burned my leg and it was more pain than I had ever learnt. I remembered a book called 'Maximum Ride' pain is just a message. I thought.

"I'll carry you," Jake said. Nico shot him a dark look but didn't argue.

"You can't carry her all the way over, after all, you're on an island." Percy objected.

"I'll shadow travel you guys." Nico said.

"I give you permission to borrow Mrs. O' Leary." Percy said. Everyone nodded, it was a plan.

"Well, we should get going." Thalia glanced at her watch "After we eat something that is."

"I've got some bread in the pantry." Jake offered, he came back with few loaves of bread "Take some with you, since we won't have to worry about food supplies at Calypso's, we'll take some money with us too. You guys will be stranded in the sea, no stores, take all this bread with you, okay?"

"Thanks Jake." Percy grinned and patted Jake's back "How old are you?"

"Me? 17," Jake smiled.

"Sweet, same age as us, well Nico is a few years younger…" Percy glanced at Nico.

"I can technically be your grandpa." Nico countered.

"My grandpas Kronos." Percy retorted.

"So is mine." Nico shot back.

"Shut up." Thalia said "Both of you." They both glanced at Thalia's spear and decided to shut up. Jake stood next to Percy, I took in note they were about the same height, well Percy was a few inches taller, no Jake was about the same height as Nico, taller than me or Thalia.

"We're going now." Percy said taking the backpack Jake offered. "Thanks for your help Jake, bye Annabeth, I wish you good luck!" he went out of the room with Thalia. Silence issued all around us.

"Well, let's go." I said. Nico nodded and whistled a low tone. Mrs. O' Leary bounded out of the shadows, Jake nearly jumped a mile.

"Suckers." Nico said. "Get on Annabeth." He lifted me up and I climbed cautiously on the hellhound.

"I'll go with her." Jake volunteered.

"Nah, Mrs. O' Leary will be too tired, and Percy would kill me, you're coming with me mate." Nico said.

"Fine." Jake said. Nico took hold of Jakes sleeve and we were melting into the shadows. I'm not a real fan of the dark. I don't recommend it for any of you. I know I know, Percy didn't really mind shadow travelling but since he's a fearless Seaweed brain…

Mrs. O' Leary tumbled out of the shadows and I fell of her, screaming out in pain when I landed on my bad leg. Jake and Nico melted out of the shadows and saw me. Nico looked a bit pale but he rushed to my side.

"You okay Annabeth?" he asked.

"I landed on my bad leg." I whimpered like a little kid.

"Calm down." Nico soothed. "Mrs. O' Leary, you bad girl, you're not allowed to come with us in Mrs. Jackson's apartment." Nico scolded. Jake just looked shocked. Mrs. O' Leary scowled, if dogs could scowl that is, she loved Mrs. Jackson.

"Come on Annabeth." Jake bended and picked me up. Nico didn't argue, probably too tired. We went into the apartment where Mrs. Jackson was washing her dishes.

"Annabeth! Nico! How delightful, and whose this?" she asked.

"Meet Jacob Castellan son of Hermes, brother of Luke." Nico aid stiffly.

"Brother of Luke? But…"

"I'm the good guy." Jake smile wirily.

"Oh right, sorry, Annabeth what's wrong with your leg?"

"It's crushed." Nico explained "The bones, I kind of accidently threw a chair at the weak spot of a house and it crashed."

"It's your fault!" Jake complained.

"No it's not." I soothed.

"Why did you come here?" Mrs. Jackson handed us her awesome blue chocolate chip cookies.

"We need moonlace." Nico said. "We need to crush it and mix it with water, then drink exactly 1 ml."

"Well, we've got a lot here." Mrs. Jackson led us to the veranda and I gasped. There was like 30 moonlaces all together, they were so beautiful. Mrs. Jackson bent down and picked one. "Wait on the couch, I'll crush it, mix it with water and bring you 1 ml each of it."

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson," I said formally, the pain evident in my voice.

"Call me Sally dear." She came back about 5 minutes later with 1 ml of moonlace crushed and mixed with water for each of us. We all drank it, and in a whirl, we were, moving… moving. To where though?

Percy landed on the shore. "This place does not feel good." He said. Thalia nodded.

"There's an evil feeling about this." She whirled around, too late, hands grabbed her and Percy and they blacked out.

**Ooh, **


	8. Chapter 8

Thalia woke up, aching all over, her hands were tied behind her back, in front of her, Percy was slumped against the wall, his hands chained behind his back too.

"Percy, wake up." She whispered. Percy stared at her, looking dazed.

"What the heck? Thalia where are we?" he asked, scrambling onto his feet.

"I don't know," Thalia whispered back.

"You don't suppose we landed in the wrong place do you?" Percy asked "Captured by Cyclopes or something?"

"I'm pretty sure we landed at the right place…" Thalia said slowly "But maybe… Maybe we got captured, because there was a traitor among us." Percy's eyes dulled.

"Not again," he said.

"No Percy," Thalia got worked up "Think about the prophecy, or at least part of it

_And you will reach the goddess in chains_

_The more the crooked one gains_

_Beware my child the danger returns _

_And this time, you may not have the strength to make it turn,_

Kronos's title was the crooked one, the danger before was Kronos, you don't suppose…."

"It can't be Thalia!" Percy paced around "The gods said he won't be able to gain consciousness forever!" Thalia shook her head to clear it.

"And remember the second great prophecy? It said _and foes bear arms to the doors of death _if possibly Gaia and Kronos has the power to control death, that could mean… That could mean the Luke can come back." Thalia whispered "Then, if Jake is with us, he might have to choose between Luke and us, he might betray us again, the Roman camp, Greek camp… Everything destroyed, all the things we worked for destroyed!"

"Thalia stop!" Percy shouted "We can't afford to be scared now!" but Thalia couldn't stop, not now.

"Then, it would mean the end, saving the world, Silena's death, Beckendorf's death, Lee Fletcher's death, Michael Yew's death, Ethan's death etc. It would all mean nothing! Nothing Percy! And now that we are captives, they could use us for hostages! Baiting, we are doomed!" she tried to keep calm but her voice was getting higher. "And I have these headaches every day, Every night, a sleepy voice, it comes to me, baiting me, it says that I will get power if I join them, I wanted it Percy, I did, but I resisted, they say they know the third great prophecy, the first, second, and third great prophecies are all linked, and I'm going to be the child of the third big prophecy Percy, and I won't be able to escape it this time, not this time." Percy listened in shocked silence, she had told him all her fears now.

"Thalia, Thalia, I won't let them hurt you." He said soothingly. Thalia turned on him.

"I'm a coward!" she said "I can't face this! Because I am weak! And hungry for power, I want power, if I join them maybe I can end all this, I can just let them take over, but my friends would be fine! My family, Jason everyone will be fine! Maybe I should do it, the reason I joined the hunters was because of my fear, I feared that I was not enough to resist the power that Kronos offered me, it was the only way to escape it!" Percy's expression softened. He opened his mouth just as a figure could be seen at the doorway, Thalia froze when she saw who it was, never had she imagined this…

"Bravo!" the figure said, her smirk was wide "Brilliant scenario Thalia Grace! Beautiful!" Standing at the doorway was none other than Bianca di Angelo.

**I thought about making a cliffy here and making you guys suffer but I decided to be kind ^^**

"Bianca," Thalia whispered, the person's expression changed, to one of sadness and regret, then to anger.

"Bianca, you can't do this! You saved all of us, why are you doing this?" Percy asked, his green eyes wide with shock.

"They threatened Nico," Bianca whispered "They said they would kill him if I didn't cooperate, so I joined them, besides, they told me, they told me they would bring _Henry _back from the dead, I'm glad I joined, now I can get my revenge on you Thalia Grace," she opened her palm, and black fire danced on it,

"What have I ever done to you Bianca and who is Henry?" Thalia asked, confused, Bianca just stared at the black fire on her palm

"You of all people should know, well I'll tell you to jog your memory. When you were with Luke only, you met a small boy," Bianca said absentmindedly playing with the fire, making it do tricks.

"Yes," Thalia remembered.

"He was my little brother," Bianca said. "Henry di Angelo," Bianca distinguished the fire, closing her palm around it.

"What?" Thalia shouted "Impossible!"

"Possible, and you left him to the hands of monsters!" Bianca yelled back, all her calmness gone, "He was just a small kid! Unknown to Hades, roaming the streets alone, because the nurse, a follower of Kronos, stole him as soon as he was born, and convinced our mother he was dead! Our mother believed the nurse, we all grieved, Kronos's plan was to use Henry to complete the prophecy. He escaped though, and roamed the streets until he met YOU! You ran, leaving him to the monsters! You wouldn't have done that if it was Annabeth Chase!"

"We had to save ourselves," Thalia said quietly.

"You could have saved him too! If you really tried!" Bianca insisted and Thalia stayed quiet, because inside, she knew that Bianca was speaking the truth, it would have been hard and risking their own lives, but if they really tried, they could have, she felt guilt pricking her and hung her head.

"I'm sorry Bianca," Thalia said, knowing it wouldn't help.

"Sorry doesn't do it!" Bianca snarled, Thalia wondered how the sweet girl had become this way. "Now, if I killed Jason Grace in front of you, that might make me feel better," Thalia froze.

"No!" she said "Kill me! Leave Jason alone!" she pleaded, Bianca stared at her with cold black eyes.

"You won't feel the pain of losing a sibling then," Bianca said.

"I'm sorry," Thalia tried again.

"I told you! Sorry doesn't do it!" Bianca ignored her pleading.

"Bianca, this isn't you!" Percy said "They are influencing you, lying to you!"

"Kronos can control death, he can bring people back from the dead," Bianca said, her eyes seemed far away, maybe thinking about the fun she could have had with her little brother if he hadn't died. "He can bring little Henry back… And my mother, and then me, Henry, Nico, and my mother would all be together, a family." She looked so lonely and lost then that Thalia wanted reach out and comfort her, except for the fact they were bound behind her back of course.

"Bianca! They are lying! Get a grip, the would never keep the promise!" Percy said, sounding frustrated "You can change now, let us free!" Bianca looked tempted for a moment and Thalia willed her on, but Bianca's temptation went away as quickly as it had come.

"They are my only chance," Bianca glared at Thalia for a moment, and was gone,

"Bianca," Thalia murmured, staring after her. "What do we do now?"

"Now, we escape." Percy said grimly.

**Bad chapter :P, review? Next chapter will be Annabeth, p.s Please check out my poll**


End file.
